The invention relates to a combination of optical elements comprising at least one optical retardation film and at least one broadband reflective polarizer, characterized in that the optical retardation film is comprising at least one layer of an anisotropic polymer material having an optical symmetry axis substantially parallel to the plane of the layer, said optical retardation film being obtainable by polymerization of a mixture of a polymerizable mesogenic material comprising
a) at least one reactive mesogen having at least one polymerizable functional group,
b) an initiator,
c) optionally a non-mesogenic compound having two or more polymerizable functional groups, and
d) optionally a stabilizer.
The invention further relates to a means to produce substantially linear polarized light comprising a combination of optical elements as described above. The invention also relates to an optical retardation film used in such a combination of optical elements and to a liquid crystal display comprising such a combination of optical elements.